


A Christmas wish

by shipping_galore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Dark castle wish realm story 12-year-old Gideon grew up hearing about his brother Bealfire and now he really wishes his brother could be here with the family for Christmas, so he calls upon his fairy Godmother Nova to see if it can be granted





	1. A Brother For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Henry is 28 Gideon is 12 Emma is 46 Bae would have been 52 but appears at the age he died 35 rumples is 218 and Belle is 55  
> Note2: Belle and Bae are only 4 years apart she met him in 1991 when she was 17 and he was 14 when she became a caretaker for his farther castle

Started it on 21st /12/17

 **SG** hey everyone merry Christmas this is my first Christmas OUAT Story and was inspired by an old Christmas movie called a mom for Christmas the movie was based on a book a mom by magic. I can’t STAND Blue so instead Gideon’s fairy god mother is Nova.Bae grew up in the enchanted forest with his papa and Belle who he met when he was 14 but died at the age of 35 in the war against the evil queen Regina leaving behind his wife Princess Emma and their 11-year-old son sir Henry also Rumple is the saviour he defeated Regina but was unable to save his son Bae.

 **Title:** a brother for Christmas

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Rumbelle/swanfire 

**Genre:** family sprit angst hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** Gideon wishes for his older brother Bae to be with the family for Christmas

* * *

*****24th of December 2029 Dark castle enchanted forest*****

12-year-old Gideon woke the morning on Christmas eve by Sultan the family dog.

"Alright boy I'm up" he says.

Getting out of bed he dressed warmly for it had snowed the night before and the morning was chilly after dressing he made his way from the east wing down towards the dining hall trailed after by Sultan. Entering the dining hall, Sultan padded over to the roaring fire and lay down on the thick carpet Gideon on the other hand saw his father at his wheel and looked over at the fire place which was blazing with a fire inside, above the fireplace was a portrait of his older brother Baelfire.

Looking at the portrait of his older brother, Gideon sighed. Growing up he had always heard stories of his brother from everyone who knew him his parent's sister in law and his nephew, he just wished he could meet him get to know him and have memories of him.

Walking out of the dining hall he made his way through the hall and let his nose lead him to the wonderful smell of portage and tea entering he saw his mother Belle cooking away.

"Merry Christmas Mama" says Gideon

Setting down the bowl of oats she turns with a smile on her face

"Merry Christmas darling" said Belle.

Gideon walked over to Belle and hugged her.

Pulling back, he looked up at her and smiled

"How long until breakfast?" he asks her.

"An hour why?" she asks.

"May I go for a walk"

"Alright but stay within the grounds and bundle up it's a bit cold out" she tells him.

"I will thank you mama" said Gideon.

He turned and ran out of the kitchen and thought the castle.

Back in the kitchen Belle turns back to making breakfast seconds later she feels her husband's arms wrap around her waist his nose and lips nuzzling into her hair.

"Merry Christmas …. Master" Belle says sweetly leaning back against her husband's chest

Seconds later Belle felt the rumble in his chest as he laughed.

"Merry Christmas my little maid" he whispers

Before placing a kiss behind her ear.

"Was that our little hero I saw tearing though the castle?" asked Rumplestilskin.

"Yes"

"Where was he going in such a hurry?" he asked.

"He wanted to go for a walk I think he may resent not having any memories of Bae only learning about him though stories Emma you myself and Henry tell him or only seeing him though portraits" said Belle.

Belle felt her hair flutter as her husband gave a deep sigh.

Setting the jug of boiling water down on the counter she turned and placed her arms around his neck

"I know this time of year can be hard for you it can be hard for me to I've loved Bae since I first met him when he was a wee lad of 14 and I Miss him greatly" said Belle with tears in her eyes.

Rumplestilskin leans in and kissed them away.

"Watching our grandson grow was once a joy now it's just hard he reminds me so much of Bae and looks like him to" Rumple says quietly.

Belle pulled her husband's head down and rest his head on her shoulder where he buries his face into the side of her neck where she could feel the wetness of his tears.

* * *

 

Gideon walks the grounds until he came upon the tree they planted in honor of Bae 17 years ago it is his favorite spot his parents could always find him under this tree now he sat at the base and looked up at the sky and sighed and closed his eyes letting the tears fall

"Whoa hey easy little guy" said a sweet voice.

It was at that moment that Gideon felt the softness under his head and quickly pulled back but beamed when he saw the sweet face of his fairy god mother Nova and then felt a tap on his shoulders and turned to see Tiger Lilly his Papa's fairy god mother.

"Papa needs you Tiger" said Gideon

"I know he does dear" said Tiger Lily.

"I heard your wish Gideon, but you must know it takes a lot to grant such a powerful wish as your wish, however it will only last until midnight Christmas day is that alright?" asked Nova

The 12-year-old nodded.

"Now as I just said it will take a lot of magic to do so that is why I asked Tiger here to come with just in case I need a magic boost" said Nova

Nova saw Gideon eyes fill with worry but then he said.

"Can't I give you a magic boost if you need it?" asked Gideon.

He wanted to help his fairy Godmother in some way if she needed it.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear but only another Fairy can give a depleted fairy a magical boost" says Nova.

"Oh ok" says Gideon.

"Gideon dear I think I hear your mother" said Nova

Tuning to face the castle they did indeed hear Belle.

"Go on dear your wish will be here at midday"

Gideon grins.

"Thanks Nova"

Then turns to Tiger Lily.

"Thank you to Tiger"

With a hug and a kiss on the cheek for both Gideon turns and runs off.

* * *

 

Reentering the castle, he removes his scarf beanie cloves and coat.

The scarf had belonged to his brother and was given to His Nephew Henry after Bae passed but henry gave it to Gideon on his 5th birthday, he took the end and placed it over his face and let the tears fall.

Unknown to him Rumple saw and smiled sadly.

Turning around Gideon stopped when he saw his farther.

All Rumple did was open his arms and Gideon came running.

He wrapped his arms around Gideon and lifted his son into his arm,

"I miss him to Hero" Rumple whispered

Giving his son one last squeeze, he set him down on his feet and placed an arm around him before walking off to the Dining room. Walking into the Dining hall they saw Belle setting the tray of their breakfast down and then placing their tea and bowl in front of their place settings. Walking over he hugged his mother in thanks and took his seat as did Rumple and Belle

"Have you heard if Sissy is still coming over I know Henry's still away traveling?" asked Gideon.

"Yes, they are Both coming they will be here by midday" said Belle

Taking out the letter a blue bird brought to her an hour ago then handing it to her son to read.

He smiled and re folds the letter before handing it back.

"I know we have decorated the castle, but can we go find and do the tree when Emma and Henry get here?" asked Gideon

"Of course, son" said Rumple.

* * *

 

After breakfast Gideon helped to clean up and do the dishes then spent the morning either reading or helping his farther make golden tinsel for the tree. The hours passed and just as the clock struck mid-day there was a knock echoing through out castle

"I'll get it" says Gideon.

Before racing out of the Dining hall before either of his parents could get up. He raced through the castle the pounding of his feet echoing loudly though out the castle he wanted to get the door in case it was Bae but since his sister in law and nephew were arriving around the same time he wasn't sure if it were THEM at the door. Skidding to a stop in front of the large doors he took a deep breath and opened the doors

His face lit up when he saw who was behind the doors

"Bae?" he asked

With tears in his eyes and a smile on his face

Bae smiled.

"Hello Gideon" he whispered

Keeling in front of the pre-teen.

"You know who I am?" Gideon asked with shock.

"Of course, I do little brother I've been watching over you since the day you were born" said Baelfire.

He then looked around.

"Where is Nova and Tiger?" he asked

"here dear" says Nova.

Gideon looks up to see both his fairy godmother and Tiger Lily hovering in mini form.

He smiles.

"So big brother, are you ready to give our papa a heart attack and make mama faint?" asked Gideon

The man just smiles.

Takes his brother's hand and walks inside.

"We'll go on ahead" Nova whispers.

"Don't be seen" Gideon whispers.

With that they fly off.

Meanwhile Gideon leads Bae though the castle but holds up his hand at the door to the dining hall.

"Ah there you are Gideon" said Rumple sitting at his wheel spinning.

"Who was at the door was it Emma and Henry?" asked Belle.

Hearing this Bae's heart skipped a beat.

 _They will be coming here_ he thought.

"No, it wasn't Mama" said Gideon

"So, WHO was at the door Son?" asked Rumple

Getting up and making his way over to his wife and son.

Gideon did not answer instead he just grinned

"Come in" he called.

Just then Bae walked in.

Rumple eyes widened.

Belle almost dropped the book she was reading.

"Is this a dream, are we dreaming?" the couple ask as they make their way over to Bae

"No Mama Papa you're not dreaming I'm really here" said Bae

"How?" they as while reaching out and tracing his face in wonder and shock.

"Ask him" said Bae

Motioning to Gideon.

"Giddy how is it Bae's here?" asked Rumple.

Who like his wife was still in shock over the sudden appearance of their dead son

"I made a wish that he could be here for Christmas, so I didn't have just stories to go on for the rest of my life I wanted to meet him get to know him and truly make some memories of my brother by myself" Gideon explained.

"That is very touching honey but HOW did it happen?" asked Belle.

"Ask her" said Gideon.

Pointing to the ceiling

They looked up and saw two little fireflies' but as they came closer Belle and Rumple saw WHO it really was.

"Nova Tiger Lily" they both said

Seconds later they both resized.

"I heard Gideon's wish and granted it but had Tiger with me just in case I needed a magical boost" said Nova.

The couple smiled.

Turned and hugged Bae.

Seconds later they heard another knock they all looked at one another and then began pushing Bae to an area where he would not be seen. Gideon then raced out and though the castle coming upon the door Gideon flew them opened to see his sister in law and nephew.

He flung himself at his nephew to the point where Henry lost his balance.

He laughed and regained his balance hugging his Uncle in return, releasing the 12-year-old.

Gideon turned to his sister in law Emma.

"Merry Christmas your highness" he said

With a bow identical to the one his father uses on his mother after giving her a gift.

Emma raised an eyebrow making Gideon smile sheepishly.

"I mean Sissy."

"That's better hero, now what has got you so excited?" asked Emma.

As she and the boys entered the castle with Henry closing the door.

"Mine and Papa's fairy Godmothers are here" Gideon replied

As the three made their way through the castle.

Mama and papa are in the Dining hall" said Gideon

As they continued making their way through the castle only to stop outside the Dining hall

Emma smiled.

"Last time I remember seeing Nova was the day you were born but I don't ever recall your papa's fairy Godmother, but I do know her name Tiger Lily, right?" asked Emma as she and the boys enter the dining hall

"That's right Princess" replied Tiger Lily.

As the Fairy in question saw the three of them enter.

Gideon walked Emma and Henry over to Tiger Lily and introduced Emma to his papa's Fairy Godmother and intern introduced Tiger lily to both his Nephew and Sister.

"Tiger I'd like you to meet my Sister and Nephew Emma and Henry, Sissy Henry Meet Tiger Lily, Papa's Fairy Godmother.

"Princess, Sir," said Tiger giving them both a curtsy

"No formality's please we hate being addressed by our titles by family members and that is what you are" said Emma.

"Really?" asked Tiger Lily who was surprised that the Princess of the western borders of the Infinite Forest would consider her as family

"Well you are My farther in law's Fairy godmother are you not that makes you family." Said Emma.

Tiger Lily smiled

Emma silently excused herself to greet Nova while Henry wonders over to the fire place and looked up at the portrait of his farther. Henry closed his eyes it's been 17 years and still the pain was as if he lost his father just yesterday.

After greeting Nova with a smile and a hug the Pink fairy tapped Emma on the shoulder and pointed to Henry turning Emma saw what Henry was looking at and sighed making her way over walking up behind him wrapping her arms around him.

"I miss him to honey" Emma whispered.

"Merry Christmas dad" He said softly.

Bae snuck out of his hiding place and walked up behind them only the sofa was between him and his family

"Merry Christmas Son my love"

Emma and Henry froze and slowly turned around and before them stood their father/ husband Henry scrambled over the sofa and into his father's arms Bae held his boy tightly then pulled him away to get a better look at him.

"You've grown my boy" said Bae.

"How is this posable?" asked Emma.

As she made her way to her husband on shaky legs and fell into her arms bursting into tears

"I made a wish to know my brother and not just from stories, so Nova granted my wish only 5 to 10 minutes ago" said Gideon.

Henry and Emma smiled in understanding.

Henry looked around.

"Grandpa you have not put directions up" Henry observed

"Well I've been busy making gold Tinsel so care to help me with the directions?" asked Rumple.

"Love to grandpa"

"I'll help to" said Nova.

"Well then Emma Tiger would you both mind helping me with Lunch.

The women nodded.

Bae turned to his brother and smiled

"Well little brother it's up to us to get the Christmas tree" said Bae.

"Let's go" said Gideon.

* * *

 

The siblings were walking the grounds, Bae had the saw over his shoulder as their searched for the perfect tree, but Gideon was picky on what tree he wanted he said one was took skinny the other was too wiggly and the 3rd looked like a weed.

Bae sighed.

"That was the last one little brother"

"But it's more this way then that" Gideon whined.

Bae laughs and placed his free arm around the boy.

"Well it looks like we are going to have to make a trip into the forest" says Bae.

"Papa doesn't want me going out into the forest alone" says Gideon.

"You're not alone bro you'll never be alone" says Bae

placing a kiss on the top of his brother's head.

So, the brothers headed off to the stables to saddle up Philippe.

With Philippe saddled to the slay they made their way from the stables and with a snap of Gideon's finger the gates opened, and the brothers set off to find the perfect Christmas tree.

* * *

 

The brothers looked for hours that is until Gideon cried out.

"That's it, that's it."

Bae looked up and smiled.

"Oh, Gideon its perfect" says Bae.

Pulling Philippe to a stop the brothers got out and made their way towards the tree with the saw in hand and together began chopping down the tree it began teetering until Gideon called out.

"Timber"

As it fell

Bae laughed

They put the saw away and grabbed some rope and tied the tree to the back of the Slay.

"Take it away Philippe" Bae called.

The horse began moving and pulling the tree after some time the brothers got back into the sly and made their way back to the castle.

* * *

 

Entering the gates and making their way into the stable they put Philippe back in his stable and then began untying the tree.

"We are so NOT carrying that all the way into the castle" said Gideon

"Then how?" asked Bae

Although he had a good idea how Gideon was going to get the tree inside.

The 12-year-old rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

Up at the castle poor Henry almost fell from the ladder when the tree suddenly appeared beside him.

Seconds later it happened again when his father and uncle appeared in a puff of red smoke

"Gah uncle Gideon" Henry growled.

"Oops sorry Henry" said Gideon.

So, while the decorations were being put up Bae and Gideon sat down at the table and ate the lunch that they missed since it was going on about 3 in the afternoon after they ate their lunch the family spent the rest of the afternoon decorating the tree hours later the family sat down for Dinner and enjoyed the light chatter and joking.

* * *

 

RCS if you want more

Finished it on 24th /12/17 


	2. Brotherly love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its Christmas day the brothers continue to make memories for Gideon to keep forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG sorry this is a day late I tried to get it finished and posted yesterday but no luck hope everyone had a safe and happy Christmas (for all who celebrate Christmas) and have a happy and safe new year
> 
> P.S this chapter killed me

Started it on 24th /12/17

 **Title:** Brotherly love

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Rumbelle/swanfire 

**Genre:** family sprit/ Angst /Hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** its Christmas day and the brother spend time with each other before the rest of the family wake up

* * *

**25 th December 2029**

The next morning at 5:30am Bae woke and rolled over seeing the sleeping image of his wife and smiled he kissed her and got out of bed dressing warmly he quietly left the room and made his way to his brother’s room and quietly opened the door and saw his brother sleeping wearing an impish grin on his face Bae walked in and over to his brother and jumped on him.

“Gideon its Christmas” he shouts

Gideon was so shocked he knocked his brother off the bed.

Seeing Bae on the floor laughing.

Gideon eyes narrowed.

“That was NOT funny Bae” said Gideon.

Picking his pillow and throwing it at his brother that started a pillow fight only for it to have ended with the brother laid out on the bed laughing.

He then grabbed his camera from his bed side table.

“Say cheese” said Gideon

“Cheese” they said.

As the shutter clicked and out came the photo Bae took the photo and fanned it before placing on the bedside table

“It’s so good to have you home Bae.” Said Gideon

Cuddling into his brother’s side.

Bae smiled and kissed the top of Gideon’s head.

“It only last until midnight tonight”

 Gideon lowered his eyes.

“So, let’s go make the most of it” said Bae.  

With a snap of his finger Gideon was dressed in winter gear including his brother’s scarf he then grabbed his camera and put it around his neck then with a wave of his hand they disappeared.

* * *

 

Only to re-appear outside.

“Tag your it” said Gideon.

He then took off running which was hard being it was in ankle deep snow and the camera bouncing around his neck.

Gideon let out a shout and laughed as Bae grabbed him around the Middle and spun around together they tumbled to the cold ground Gideon picked up a hand full of snow and dumped it on Bae face.

Before scrambling to his feet with a snap of his fingers the camera was floating ready to capture anything the boys did and send the photos to Gideon’s room. However, that stunt Gideon pulled turned into a full-fledged snowball fight the camera captured every shot of the fight.

The fight lasted a good while until they tumbled to the snow-covered ground and began making Christmas Angels the camera going off when they finished their stomach began growling.

“Man, all the fighting made me hungry” said Bae.

Sure, has, wonder if anyone is up by now?” asked Gideon.

“It is Christmas day so yeah it’s about 8:00am by the look of it so I think everyone would be up by now” says Bae   

“8:00 really so what we’ve been out here for 2 hours”

“Yeah give or take”

Gideon grins

“Race you back”

“You’re on and no cheating and using your magic” said Bae.

Before taking off.

“Hey, get back here Bae” Gideon yelled.

Who raced after his older brother and ended up tackling him making him land face first in the snow.

Gideon laughed

Got up off his brother called for the camera which had caught the incident in photos and took off running

“Gideon, you imp get back here” Bae growled.

Taking off after his brother all Gideon did was laugh yet he squealed when Bae caught up to him and put him over his shoulder, he then head on back to the castle with his little brother draped over his shoulder.

* * *

 

 Entering the castle still carrying Gideon over his shoulder the first thing the smelt was warm bread

“Mama’s up” they both said at the same time.

“Jinx you owe me a present oh wait I have what I want right here” said Gideon.

Wrapping his arms around Bae’s waist.

Bae laughed and continued until he came upon the kitchen.

“Merry Christmas Mama”

Belle turned and smiled.

“Merry Christmas sweetheart “

“I would give you a Christmas hug and kiss but well I found this Christmas vine while outside earlier and now I don’t know how to get rid of it”

Belle laughed and played along.

“Well just because you can’t give me one, does not mean I can’t give you one” said Belle.

Walking over to her Son and giving him a hug and kiss but pulling back quickly when she felt how cold his lips are.

“Bae how long were you both outside your frozen?” asked Belle.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly while his other arm still held Gideon safely over his shoulder

“Ah 2 hours”

“BAELFIRE” Belle growled

Then looked down at Gideon and growled his name.

“GIDEON, ok that’s it both of you sit in front of the fire now I’ll bring you both hot soup warm bread and a cup of tea” said Belle

“Warm milk for me mama” Gideon piped in 

“Ah so you think melting this vine would work?” he asked

Belle giggled and smiled.

“Yes, now go” she says

pointing to the entrance of the kitchen telling them to go.

So, Bae made his way though the castle and into the dining hall.

“Merry Christmas everyone” said Bae.

“Merry Christmas dad” said Henry.

Walking over and giving him a hug

“Whoa dad your freezing”

"Yeah I know I was outside for 2 hours and now I have this Christmas vine that found it self wrapped around me mama says to go sit in front of the fire so maybe that will help melt it off” said Bae

He walked off over to the fire place and sat down on the rug after some time Gideon slowly slid off his brother and Bae began removing his scarf coat and cloves boots and socks he then did the same thing for his little brother then hangs them all on the gate covering the fire.

Rumple walks over and leans on the back of the sofa 

“How are my boys?”

“Frozen” said Bae.

Suddenly Gideon’s teeth began chattering.

 “Well what happened” asked Emma.

 As she walked over and sat next to her husband on the floor while Rumple sat on the sofa with his youngest son.

“Goodness Bae your freezing” she said

Wrapping her arms around him and using her body heat to warm him.

“That is what you get when you spend 2 hours outside having a snowball fight with your brother then making snow angels and racing him back to the castle and he tackling you so hard that you end up face first in the snow.” Bae tells them.

Henry chuckled.

“Good one uncle Gideon” said Henry.

Giving the pre-teen a high five

“Alright boys get your frozen selves over to the dining table” said Belle.

Walking in with the tray full of everyone’s breakfast and drinks everyone got up and headed over to the table and took their seat with rumple taking his place at the head of the table as they ate the began talking.

“So, will it be present time or are we going to head out for some fun in the snow after breakfast?” asked Henry

“Presents I believe” said Belle.

“Well you guys head on out to the snow my lil bro and I are going to continue to thaw out” said Bae

Taking a spoon full of the soup and felt the heat of the soup thaw him from the inside      

* * *

After breakfast was done and the boys were warmed up they all gathered around the tree was each handed a present this continued until they each had a pile of presents and there was none left under the tree. They then went around in order of oldest to youngest and opened one present each it took about an hour and 30 minutes to open all the gifts Henry kept his and his mothers gifts by the sofa while everyone else took, their gifts to their rooms.

After the presents were opened, Rumple Belle Emma and Henry headed on out into the snow meanwhile Bae and Gideon hung out by the fire just chatting away.

“Can we please stop time, so you never have to go back?” asked Gideon.

Bae gave his brother a sad smile.

“Hey, I don’t have to go back until midnight remember” said Bae.

Gideon nodded     

“You ready to head back out?” he asked

“Yeah we still have to make a snow man and bury papa in the snow” said Gideon.

“What about ice skating?” asked Bae.

Gideon made a face.

“I’m not to good at that papa took me out once when I was little and even with him watching I still fell and landed on my face I never went ice skating again I might have been about 3 or so not to sure”

“Yeah well why not try again I’ll be with you after all” said Bae.

Gideon looked unsure.

“Ah ok”

“Go get your skates” said Bae.

Picking up the camera and putting it around his neck

Gideon instead just snapped his fingers and his skates were in his hand.

Bae rolled his eyes.

“Ok Imp enough antics lets get you bundled up”    

Gideon just laughed.

As Bae began helping him put his coat gloves scarf socks and shoes on once that was done Bae put his own on then put the camera around his brothers neck he then placed an arm around Gideon and left the Dining hall.

* * *

The brothers now crossed the ground the snow crunching under their feet they saw their family not to far Gideon smiled and bent down Bae looked down to see Gideon making a snow ball.

Bae grins and does the same.

With the snow balls in hand they grin and throw them Gideon’s hits Emma in the back of the head while Bae’s snow ball catches Belle in the lower back.

“Hey” the 2 women cry.

Turning to see their sons and husband.

“Ok that’s it Bae” said Emma.

Who bent down to make a snow ball of her own only to have a pile of snow dumbed on her.

Suddenly they heard the informs giggle.

“Pop” Emma growled.

“Yes dearie?” he asked

She lifted her head and found him perched on a branch that she was standing under.

“I’m going to make you pay for that”

He smiled.

“You’re going to have to catch me first dearie”       

With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke

Emma looked around wildly for her Pop and found him.

She quickly made a snow ball and through it which started a four-way snowball fight Bae and Gideon vs their parent’s vs the wife/sister in law and son/ nephew.

By the time it was over they were a laughing happy bunch of wet people yet with a wave of Rumples hand he and his family were dry and warm once again.

“Papa, Gideon and I are going to go down to the lake to do some ice skating” said Bae.

“Ok son we’ll join you boys in a minuet” said Rumple.

“I thought you never wanted to ice skate again after you first tried it and fell, uncle” said Henry.

“I don’t but Bae says he’ll help me” said Gideon.

Rumple and Belle smiled.

Seeing the difference in their youngest son compared to previous Christmases where he was just not caring all he wanted was stories of his brother and staring up at the portrait of Bae yet now he was happy laughing and having a great time with his big brother.

Suddenly Gideon felt magic and looked down to see the camera disappear.

“Hey papa”

“Say cheese boys” says Rumple,

Bae and Gideon placed their arm around each other and smiled the camera click and out popped the photo

“Tag” said Gideon.

Before racing off to the lake

“Gideon get back you imp” Bae laughed

Chasing after his brother

* * *

Arriving at the lake Gideon took his boots off and put his skates on, he looked over at his Brother and saw him standing there with his eyes closed.

“Bae what are you doing?” Gideon asked

With a Confused look on his face.

Bae opened his eyes and smiled.

“Look down” he told Gideon.

Looking down Gideon saw that his brothers boots on the bottom of them were blades for ice skating.

“How in the….?” Asked Gideon.

“Magic” said Bae.

“How?” asked Gideon.

“This Magic you can only require after you die” says Bae.

“Now let’s get out on the ice”

Taking his brothers hand they slowly stepped out onto the ice, with Gideon feeling a little wobblily.

“Bae, I can’t do this” said Gideon

Who began panicking

“Yes, you CAN Giddy remember Mama’s motto

“She has a few motto’s brother.” Replied Gideon

Bae laughs.

“That she does, ok what does she tell you papa and Henry when you’re feeling unsure about something”

Gideon Grins.

“Do the brave thing and bravery will follow”

“That right now come on and remember I’m right here” Bae tells him.

So slowly Gideon begins to skate and as he began skating he became surer of himself until without knowing he was skating all on his own without Bae holding him, suddenly he heard clapping and turned slightly to see Bae and his family standing there.

Rumple was so proud of his boy he snapped a photo of him

Gideon grins again and skates back over to them

“Did you see Papa, did you?” asked an excited Gideon.

“We sure did, and we are SO proud of you My boy” said Rumple        

After some time, they all began skating and enjoying their time as a family until it began getting quite cool so they all headed on back inside for lunch.

* * *

The family sat around the Dinning room table with bowls of hot bread and some more warm soup for lunch along with some hot tea.

“This has been the best day ever” said Gideon

“It’s not over yet little brother” says Bae.

Gideon smiles.

After Lunch the boys helped their mother to clean up afterwards Gideon went and got his special photo album and the photos he had taken this morning. The cover art was an image of Gideon surrounded by flames the flame represented Bae.

The album was given to Gideon by his Parents.

Bringing the book and photo’s down he makes his way over to the table and sets it down before opening the cover and turning the first page until it he comes to the area for the photo’s the brothers send a few hours setting all the photo inside.

They heard the clock chime 4 times meaning it was going on 4 in the afternoon, it was around that time that with heavy hearts Emma and Henry had to say an early goodbye to Bae.

“Why are you leaving so early?” asked Gideon.

“I wish we could stay uncle, but grandma Snow and grandpa Charming are having a Christmas ball and we HAVE to be there its starts at 9 and it take us 5 hours from here home as it took us 5 hours from home to here” Henry explained.

* * *

Belle Rumple and their boys walked Emma and Henry out to the front gate where the carriage waited Emma saw how they reacted thinking the guards had been out here this whole time

"Oh, no I told them to pick us up at 4” said Emma

The family nodded            

With one last final hug and kiss from everyone Henry and Emma got into the carriage and left.

 Bae Gideon Rumple and Belle watched it disappear down the road.

Rumple with a flick of his wrist closed the Gates then together the family headed on back inside the castle where they had some fun playing Christmas games, afterwards the whole family went into the kitchen to help cook Christmas dinner.

When dinner was served they sat around the table and chattered but the atmosphere was bitter sweet considering in a few hours Nova and Tiger Lily would return to come and take Bae back to the afterlife.

* * *

  *******Several hours later*******

The clock stuck midnight the dread hour came it was time to say goodbye.

Looking out into the night they saw a pink and red ball of light coming at them signaling the return of Nova and Tiger Lily and poor Gideon broke begging them not to take his brother there was no dry eye in the room as Gideon pored out his grief of having to say goodbye after having a taste of how it would have been like to have his brother around.

Nova walked over and knelt hugging the boy Tiger silently walked over to her own Godson and placed a hand on his shoulder and saw the tears in Rumple eyes, Tiger blinked her own tears and hugged her godson.

“I’m sorry you have to go through this both of you” said Tiger.

Pulling back and taking Belle’s hand in her and giving it a squeeze.

“Don’t be Sorry Tiger we have our memories, but Gideon never did until today “said Belle     

Looking over to the pre-teen who now clung to his brother and begging him not to go

Bae knelt and placed his hands-on Gideon’s shoulder.

“Giddy I have NEVER left you from the moment Mama learned she was pregnant I was there and like I said I’ve been watching over you since the day you were born the only difference is I wasn’t visible the ones we love never leave us I will always be here”

“Right Here” he says.

Placing his hand over Gideon’s heart.  

"I will always hear you, now come here” he says.

Taking his hand and walking over to the window.

“See that bright star in the sky?” asked Bae.

Gideon nodded.

“That is MY Star so if you ever need to talk just look for that star and I can hear every word you say, and I will come and see you in your dream where we can make more memories” said Bae.

“Now it it’s time to let me go”

Gideon nodded with tears still streaming down his face standing up Bae made his way over to his parents and hugged them more tear flowed, and he felt them hold onto him tightly, letting go he looked at the pair of them.

“I never got to say this before but Mama I wanna thank you for all the years of love and care you gave me you were a young lady of 17 thrust into a world you never knew the world of a caretaker of not only my father castle but of me though you I learned what a mother was supposed to be like and I began thinking of you as a mother since then. I remember the first time I called you mother the look of shock on your face that morphed into the most beautiful smile although we are only 4 years apart you were more a mother to me then Milah ever was and I wanna thank you for loving my papa and showing him that he was more then what Milah thought of him and to show him what Love really is. Papa what can I say but thank you I know it must not have been easy trying to rise me all by yourself after SHE left but you did, I would not be the man I was without you and thank you for avenging my death” said Bae

“I would do anything for you son” said Rumple

Though his tears.

“I’m just sorry I could not have saved you believe me if I could have given my life to bring you back I would have” Rumple says hugging his son and kissing his cheek.

“I love you papa forever” Bae whispered.

With that he let go of his papa ruffled Gideon’s hair and walked back over to Nova, Tiger Lily walking behind him the three turned to face the others.

“Hero, we had our selves a time, didn’t we? He asked his little brother.

“Yes, we did thanks for the memories I’ll treasure them forever” said Gideon.

Hugging his album that had magically appeared to his chest

Belle and Rumple moved to stand behind Gideon and placing their hands-on Gideon’s shoulders.

“Bye” he tells them sweetly as he began fading into a ball of light.

“I will always hear you” he whispers.

Before the light disappeared and shot up out of the window and up into the starry sky followed by a pink and red ball of light.       

 RCS Please

* * *

 

  Finished it on 26/12/17  


End file.
